Iris
by PunkRockOtaku
Summary: Er....this one is sorta old....I think I was extremly wired when I wrote this....


Iris  
  
~*And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't wanna go home right now*~  
  
"Hey. What are you doing up so late?" I walk into the Slytherin common room to see Arti sitting on one of the couches in front of the fire.  
  
"I could ask you the same." She looked up at me and smiled. That smile is so beautiful.  
  
"I just got back from serving a detention. I was caught in a wizard's duel with Potter." I went and sat beside her.  
  
"Ah. I just couldn't sleep so I came down here." She gazed into the fire. I looked at her. I'm surprised that she doesn't have anyone yet much less many friends. She always seems to keep to herself. I'll probably never figure out why. She's a wonderful person. She's pretty and she has a great personality much unlike myself. I'm ugly and I'm a bitch.  
  
~*And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight*~  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I can see him looking at me. I glance at him and he quickly averts his gaze.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" I glance at him then glance downwards at my watch.  
  
"About midnight." I glance back at him. "Why?"  
  
"No perticular reason." He shrugged. "Just wondering." He looked at me with those beautiful gray eyes. I could sit there and gaze into those eyes for the rest of my life. After Hogwarts, I'll probably never see those eyes or that smile again. I'm going to try to become a dragon tamer and he's probably going to go off and become a Death Eater or something like that.  
  
~*And I don't the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am*~  
  
I should say something to her. Tell her how I feel. There's always some little chance that she'll feel the same. I've never had a problem with telling girls I liked them before. I'm used to rejection. I think I'm scared of rejection from her. If I do say something and she doesn't feel the same, she might never talk to me again.  
  
"What's on your mind?" She breaks the silence.  
  
"Nothing." I shrug. She looks at me.  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
~*And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When eveything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive*~  
  
A voice in the back of my head tells me to say something to him. To tell him how I feel. But I don't know how he could love me. I'm a shy, ugly, freak of nature. He's the cute, popular kid that most people either like him or hate him. I yawn. It's getting late.  
  
"Are you tired? You should get some sleep. We have a Quidditch match tomorrow. He looks at me.  
  
"I suppose you're right." I stand and start to walk towards the staircase that will take me up to the girl's dorm.  
  
~*And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everyting's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am*~  
  
I watch her walk towards the stairs. She walks slowly, like she's deep in thought. I'm shouting at myself to say something to her. I fight to find the right words to say but nothing comes.  
  
She pauses at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
~*And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am*~  
  
I realize I've stopped at the bottom of the stairs. I can feel him watching me.  
  
"Draco." I turn to face him.  
  
"Yeah?" I pause.  
  
"Goodnight." I run up the stairs and collapse in my bed crying. Crying for a love lost.  
  
~*I just want you know know who I am*~  
  
I stare at the spot where she once was. I realize I am holding my breath. I sigh. She was going to say something different, I could tell. But what? I sigh yet again.  
  
"Goodnight, my love."  
  
~*I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am*~  
  
  
  
~*End*~  
  
A/N Woo. This is all I'm writing to this story. Hrm.....it didn't end up the way I expected it to. Not much does anymore. That song is Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. Go download it. It's very pretty. So is the lead singer in the music video for it ^^; 


End file.
